


Beautiful Eyes and Dark Blue Skies

by Yesimawriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Banter, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Everybody knew about the rivalry that brewed between the two kings living in neighbouring kingdoms and not much changed after one of them died. This surely meant that when their children met at the age of sixteen, both princes and heirs to their respective thrones, they would develop a deep all-consuming hatred for each other as well. Surely, they would not happen to like one another. Surely not.





	Beautiful Eyes and Dark Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time participating in such a huge fest, a Drarry one at that, and I truly hope that everyone who reads this story really enjoys it.
> 
> My Beta readers were the great KaterineBlack and the amazing and very helpful restlessandordinary.

Once upon a time, in a far, far away land there lived two kings, the best of friends. They ruled the vast lands together and their bond of friendship was envied and talked about in all the other kingdoms that existed alongside them. Their friendship was prophesied to last forever, their bond meant to be passed down several generations and lifetimes, but alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

Greed spread out through the heart of one king, jealousy and thoughts of becoming wealthier corrupted his mind until it was all he could think about. His companions hated the friendship between the two kings and created a rift between them causing the land to be divided into two parts-where one was overtaken by greed and corruption, a darkness contaminating the hearts and minds of those in it.

Several years later, in the land full of the cunning and conniving, full of darkness and deception, there was born a ray of light and sunshine in the form of a child, the prince of darkness and heir to the throne. His hair was the lightest shade of blond, almost white, and his eyes a unique grey that made you want to gaze into them until they broke you and destroyed you. His skin was the palest that skin could ever be. He was all pointy angles, sharp edges and straight features. Everyone agreed that he was a perfect mix of his parents, and he looked like an absolute angel. His parents named him Draco, after the constellation of stars, because naming him after an angel would have been quite predictable, and their son was like their own personal star, giving them light and guiding them home.

Just a few months later, a child was born in the land next to them, another baby boy. His eyes were as green as emeralds, his hair black like a raven and skin tanned brown. His parents were overjoyed, but also worried because they loved him so, and with love came weakness. They lived in fear of the knowledge that their love for their son could be wielded as a weapon and used against them. That was why they named him Harry. It was name more common than most, but they believed that he looked like a Harry, and wanted to prove that one’s name does not determine who they are or will grow up to be.

It was a year later that the news of the Potters’ death reached the Malfoys’ ears. James and Lily Potter had been killed. They had been murdered in cold blood by one of their own, the godfather of their child and one of James’ trusted friends, Sirius Black. Although he had been put in prison and was awaiting punishment most were convinced that Malfoy Sr. had played some sort of a vicious role in the killing. After all, if James and Lily Potter died, then who else would the throne go to but the Malfoys? Anger filled the hearts of all who lived in the land left unruled. No one dared to take the throne as it was now deemed cursed, and the land toxic and dangerous.

That was until a decade later when the heir to the throne, Harry Potter, was found to be alive. He had somehow escaped unscathed and had been living with distant relatives from his mother’s side. At age eleven, he was found and just like that, the throne lay open for his taking. It belonged to him, but he would need to be properly trained before he really _belonged._

Draco and Harry wouldn’t meet until years later, but they grew up listening to the tales of the neighbouring kingdoms and the kings who once ruled the lands as one. Harry was told tales about the Malfoy heir, the one with a silver tongue. He was cunning, smart and sharp; he would strike before you ever saw him coming, and he was the most skilled fighter anyone had ever laid eyes on. From what Draco had heard, though, Harry was just the opposite. He was brash and reckless and seemed to be a natural at fighting.

Both the princes were loved in their own way. Draco had gained respect and loyalty through his family name and their already built reputation, although his hard work and determination had played just as much of a part in earning it. Harry’s legacy, on the other hand had preceded him, but he had still turned out to be ever the kind and compassionate ruler that they had all expected him to be.

The boys met in the most unexpected way when they were both sixteen years old.

* * *

 

He felt the sword touch the base of his neck. “Take another step and it will be your last.”

Slowly lifting his hands up in surrender, he let his eyes meet the intense grey ones. They were just as mesmerizing as he’d imagined, the colour of liquid mercury. Jutting his chin out defiantly, he replied with confidence, “You will kill me no matter which direction I take a step in.”

“I will not kill you if you take a step backwards,” the boy with the sword said, raising an eyebrow almost hopefully.

Harry laughed. “Yeah, sorry, but that’s not happening.” His hand rested on the top of his sword that he had yet to unsheathe and reveal. He did not want to fight unnecessarily but he would if the situation called for it.

Draco sighed and lowered his sword slightly. He knew that despite having threatened the boy in front of him, he wasn’t going to kill him. “Why are you here?”

It took a few seconds for Harry to register the fact that Draco Malfoy, the prince of the kingdom that he was currently standing near the border of, had lowered his sword. He cleared his throat, preparing for an answer. “You know why I’m here,” Harry said as he waited for the inevitable.

“Then you know that I cannot let you go any further,” Draco drawled out, moving his sword lazily in the air. His eyes, however, stayed on Harry.

Nodding his head, Harry braced himself for what was to come. He hadn’t thought twice before he had decided to sneak into the Malfoys’ Kingdom. He had been aware that he would be caught sooner or later, but not before he’d even reached the castle, and definitely not when he was in the act of crossing the border that lay between their Kingdoms. He might not have planned or thought things through but he had chosen a lesser known path to cross the border, and during a time when he knew that there were no soldiers keeping watch. Apparently, he hadn’t taken the prince of the neighbouring kingdom into consideration.

He swallowed heavily and looked ahead, straight into Draco’s eyes. “Well, do it then. Kill me.”

To say that he was taken aback would be an understatement, in Draco’s opinion, and he was extremely so. He could understand why the prince might think that Draco was inclined to kill him, due to the Malfoys’ reputation of being cruel and ruthless. Personally Draco found that absolutely hilarious. In fact, it was a constantly running joke in their family. In front of Harry, though, Draco merely chuckled. “You can relax Potter, I’m not going to kill you.”

“Why not?” It was Harry’s turn to be shocked yet again. “We are enemies, you are a Malfoy and I’m a Potter. We’re supposed to hate each other.”

This Draco had to agree with. He shrugged with an air of indifference. “Yes we are, but despite what the rumours say, Potter, us Malfoys are neither cruel nor ruthless. We do not kill without reason and you give me no reason.”

“You caught me sneaking into your Kingdom fully armed and with a horse. You do have a reason to kill me, Malfoy.”

“Potter, it is like you are trying to give me a reason to kill you, but I will not.” Draco said, the mirth clearly showing in his eyes. A smirk slowly replaced the sneer that had been on his lips.

“Your parents had no problem murdering mine,” Harry instantly replied. “You should have no problem doing it either.”

That had Draco dropping his sword completely, his hands clenching into fists. “My father did not kill anyone. You didn’t- If you had seen-,” Draco took a deep breath and composed himself. He could feel Harry Potter’s gaze on him, which encouraged him to continue speaking, “My parents did not kill anyone, especially James and Lily Potter.”

Harry’s own fists formed at that as he stepped forward and held Draco by the collar of his coat, “Stop lying, I know that they did! It wasn’t Sirius, he told me that he’d been framed. It has to be your parents.”

Draco’s eyes never left Harry’s, they never wavered as he spoke. “My parents may have been greedy, they may have been the cause for the division and separation of our two Kingdoms, Potter, but I assure you that they did not and would not ever have dared to hurt your parents.” 

“Why should I believe you, Draco?” The anguish in Harry’s eyes somehow seemed to pull Draco into them and make him feel his pain. Harry’s eyes were the colour of pure emerald, a natural yet unique shade of green. Draco had never before seen eyes so expressive and raw with emotions, it seemed as if whatever Harry felt, anger, sadness, hatred, would show through his eyes. “Why should I trust anything that comes out of your mouth?”

“I haven’t lied to you so far, Potter, and I have not killed you yet. There is no reason for you not to trust me.” With that, Draco roughly pulled at Harry’s wrists, making him let go of the coat that he was tightly gripping onto. “Also, do not dare to touch my clothes ever again, Potter. These are made from fur and silk, I doubt you understand the meaning of those words but it basically means that these clothes happen to be quite a bit expensive and exquisite in nature.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort at that. “I do know what that means, actually, and I also know that you can more than afford a new pair of fur and silk coats with all of the gold you have laying in your treasury.”

“Do not presume to know me, Potter. You have just as much gold, if not more in your treasury, I assure you.” Draco said, narrowing his eyes and watching Harry with distaste. He had a hint of a frown on his lips.

“Oh, I happened to be aware of that too,” Harry responded with a grin. He couldn’t help admitting to himself that he was quite enjoying the verbal sparring that was going on between himself and the other prince.

“Very well,” Draco gave an exaggerated, fake yawn, “It was quite entertaining to talk to you Prince Potter, but I am afraid my presence is needed elsewhere.” He picked up his sword and sheathed it in one graceful movement. “The soldiers will get here to keep a watch on the border any minute now so I do suggest getting back to the safety of your castle as quickly as you can, unless you want to be killed that is.” With that last warning, Draco turned around and started walking back to his horse.

Harry felt an adrenaline rush at the bored, dry yet amused tone of the other prince and he suddenly didn’t feel like returning to his kingdom. “Maybe I shall wait here. Perhaps it might be better to be killed and reunite with all of my loved ones.” After all, the last of them had died mere hours ago and left Harry alone to run the Kingdom.

Draco turned sharply at that and walked back with a stride that had Harry wanting to retreat all of a sudden. “Do not be stupid Potter, go back to your Kingdom. I doubt its people will survive any longer without its true ruler.”

Harry backed away without a word, not knowing why he was listening to anything that Draco Malfoy was saying, but doing it anyway. “You do know that I will try again, right? I’ll be back here tomorrow, at the same time.”

Draco paused to look at Harry and then nodded. “I am aware, and I shall be here to greet you, again.”

“I look forward to that.” The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could even realise what he had said. He saw Draco’s eyes widening and a sly smile appearing on his lips. “Prince Malfoy,” Harry quickly said, bowing to him and turning away to return to his castle. He wanted to get away before Draco could comment on what he had just said.

 “I’m sure you do, Potter.” Harry shook his head trying to rid it of Draco’s words, but try as he might, he could manage to rid neither that, nor the smile on his face.

* * *

 

The border that separated the two Kingdoms lay in the middle of the forest and was marked by the river that flowed through it. On one side of the river was the Malfoys’ Kingdom whilst on the other lay Potter’s Kingdom. The part of the border where the boys had met was surrounded by thick trees and bushes and was quite deep into the forest.

It took Harry a while, even with his horse, Helena, to reach the border this time. He dismounted as soon as he heard the sounds of the river and tied her to the closest, most secure tree before walking the rest of the way. He was surprised to see the Malfoy prince sitting down near the edge of the river. His fingers were dipped in the water and he seemed to be mesmerized by whatever he was seeing in there. Harry didn’t know where the thought came from, but he slowly crept up to the river, careful not to make a single sound until he reached it, and put his hand into the water. He scooped up as much of the cold water as he could before throwing it at Draco.

Draco yelped, feeling the coldness of the water soak into his clothes and his skin. He was up with his sword pointed at the intruder in a quick second, wondering who dared to splash him with the freezing cold water. His question was answered a moment later when mischievous green eyes met his own. The git smiled smugly at him, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Potter,” Draco spat out the prince’s name with vague dislike.

“A good morning isn’t it, Prince Malfoy?” Harry enquired with an innocent expression on his face.

“It was until you came along and splashed cold water at me,” Draco replied, wrinkling his nose at the statement. Harry found himself laughing at that, but he stopped in surprise as he noticed a small smile gracing Draco’s lips.

 “What?” Draco asked when he noticed that Harry’s gaze was trained on him.

“Draco,” Harry said, sounding amazed, “you’re smiling.”

He narrowed his eyes at that. “Yes, Potter, people smile. That is a thing that happens,” Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes. He wondered how stupid Potter could be. He was meant to become the King of the Potter Kingdom in almost two years time, so he had to have some redeeming qualities. Maybe Harry wasn’t actually stupid, maybe he just asked stupid questions.

“That’s not what I meant, prat. I just never thought that you could smile,” Harry responded. He realised how stupid he sounded after he said those words. Of course Malfoy could smile. What had Harry even been thinking when he had said something like that? Oh right, he hadn’t been thinking at all. Harry could feel Draco glaring at him as if he was waiting for Harry to admit how wrong he was and how stupid he sounded. “Umm…I mean I’ve never seen you smile before.”

Draco continued to stare at him. Potter really did not think before he spoke, at all. “Potter we only met yesterday, and we barely spoke for a few minutes. I doubt you could know everything about me in that time span.”

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously at that. What Harry had wanted to say was that from all that he had heard about him, it had seemed like a shock that Draco Malfoy was capable of doing something as simple and innocent as smiling. But the more Harry thought about it, the more he realised that this sounded even stupider than what he had just said to Malfoy. “You’re right,” he admitted. He noticed that Draco was frowning again, and any traces of a smile were gone from his face.  

Harry didn’t know what it was, but something in him, something reckless, spurred him on to jump across the river and cross the border, so he thoughtlessly did. He came to a stop in front of Malfoy, whose eyes had widened and face had paled. “What are you doing Potter? If you get caught on this side of the river-”

“I won’t,” Harry reassured. “Besides, I want to see what you were looking at in the river.” Draco simply gaped at him like he had gone crazy. Maybe Harry had gone crazy. Crossing the river and the border between their two Kingdoms in front of the prince he was supposed to hate was an incredibly huge risk. But Harry was convinced that it was worth it. Draco hadn’t killed him so far, he didn’t seem like he was going to do it anytime soon, and Harry hadn’t travelled all the way here to just stay on his side of the river and have half-assed conversations with the Malfoy prince. “What did you see in the river?”

Draco blinked once, twice, seemed to regain his ability to think and speak, and shook his head again before leading Harry to where he had been sitting a few minutes ago. Harry immediately sat down and then looked up at Malfoy when he didn’t do the same. Draco looked back into the forest, making sure that he couldn’t see or hear any signs of danger, namely the soldiers from his Kingdom marching towards them. When he was completely certain of the fact that they were safe, he turned back to face Harry and sat down next to him.

Taking deep steadying breaths, he let his attention drift towards Potter and the river, where he’d been observing tiny sea creatures. “Here, look,” Draco offered, pointing at the tiny fish they could see near the surface of the river.

“Yeah, I see them!” Harry excitedly exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes at the other prince but proceeded to lean forwards, taking Harry’s hands and putting them under the river water. “Draco, what-”

Harry paused to observe as Draco cupped Harry’s hands, keeping his own underneath them. They stayed like that, and Harry could feel Draco’s body against his, heart beating fast as he realised how close they were. He wondered what would happened if he were to turn around. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t, he wouldn’t.

“Do you feel that?” Draco asked him, making Harry swallow heavily.

“Yes,” he breathed, “I do.” He did not exactly know whether he was talking about the water flowing between his fingers or about Draco. He could feel his face flaming at the thought of how good Draco’s hands felt beneath his own.

Draco gently lifted both their hands up to reveal a tiny fish swimming in the water they had gathered in their cupped hands. “Potter,” he whispered softly, and he felt Harry shudder in response. His heartbeats quickened at that and he failed to repress the emotions that hit him as he noticed the awkward and slightly intimate position that he and Harry were in. Draco’s hands trembled slightly even as he ordered Potter to let the tiny fish go. They both watched the fish swim away in silence, neither of them moving away from the other.

“Thanks,” he heard Potter murmur, before they both came to their senses and moved away from each other. “I should go,” Harry said, getting up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. It didn’t stop his head from spinning though.

Draco’s own thoughts grew fuzzy as he agreed with Potter’s statement. “Yes you should.” After all, the guards were due to arrive any minute now.

They both nodded to each other before Potter wordlessly crossed the river and strode towards the forest in the direction that he had come from. He came to a stop after a few steps to look back at Draco. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“That you will, Potter.”

With a smile on his face, Harry continued walking onwards until he finally disappeared from Draco’s view.

* * *

 

When Harry reached the river the next day, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Not bothered much by it, Harry decided to sit down near the flowing stream and attempted to do what he and Draco had done the day before. He cupped his hands as he put them in the river, shuddering slightly at the cold, but before he could attempt to do anything else, he felt freezing cold water being splashed onto his face followed by a burst of familiar laughter.

“Draco,” Harry said, looking over at the Prince.

“Ah, Potter, nice day today, isn’t it?” Draco asked, blinking innocently at him.

“I’m fucking wet, Malfoy,” Harry deadpanned, which led Draco to start up another fit of laughter.

Harry huffed out a breath and pouted a bit as he crossed the river and the border between the two Kingdoms. All at once, the laughter ceased. “You shouldn’t,” Draco said, his tone serious all of a sudden. “You might get caught one of these days, and I might not be able to help you.”

“I won’t,” Harry responded with a surety he certainly didn’t feel, but it wasn’t like he had anything left to lose. Staring into those grey eyes which were looking back with worry and concern, Harry admitted to himself that he had shown up to cross the border after Sirius’ death in a fit of rage because he had thought he had nothing left to lose. He had known that he would be caught at some point but he still hadn’t stopped.

Harry looked away from those eyes.

“It’s almost like you don’t care,” Draco said, letting out a bitter chuckle. When he got no response, he quietly continued, “You don’t, do you?” There was still no response.

As Harry looked back at Draco, he finally decided to ask the question that had been floating around his head, begging to be answered, “Draco, how can you be so sure of the fact that your father did not kill mine?”

He was surprised when Draco sat down in the same place that he had yesterday without a word. Draco only spoke after Harry had sat down next to him. “I asked him about it and he said no.”

“Do you really believe that?” Harry asked, “Do you believe him?”

“Yes,” Draco replied without a hint of hesitation.

“Then I believe it too,” Harry said. He was met with a look of shock from Draco.

 “You do?”

“Yes I do.”

 Just like that, Harry realised that he did care, quite a lot, and for one person in particular.

_I believe in you, Draco. I believe you._

* * *

 

“Potter what- Potter where- Potter I demand to know where you are taking me!” Draco exclaimed. Harry had begun their meeting the next day by telling Draco that there was somewhere that he wanted to take him, but Draco would have to cross the border and close his eyes first. “If this is all a plot to capture me so that you can torture and kill me Potter, then I swear on my wickedly good looks I will destroy-”

Harry swiftly shut Draco up before he could protest any further, “Stop talking so loudly, unless you want to wake up our entire Kingdom.” He felt Draco tense up and slowly removed his hand from Draco’s mouth, keeping the one that was covering his eyes still in its place. As he trailed his hand down Draco’s arm, pulling Draco with him, he heard Draco’s breath hitch. Harry could feel his own arms suddenly growing sweaty and hoped that Draco couldn’t tell that Harry’s own breathing had gone short and heavy.

“Potter!” Draco almost yelped as a tree branch tripped him. Harry quickly grabbed a hold of him before he fell down and apologized to him. “I-I don’t think that this is a good idea,” Draco murmured shakily.

“I promise you it is,” Harry reassured him. Draco simply snorted at that, prompting Harry to speak further, “Look just trust me on this.” He immediately regretted saying that because Draco wasn’t supposed to trust him. The whole point of having two separate kingdoms and being each other’s enemies was that they were supposed to hate, not trust each other. Harry did not feel that way anymore, but maybe Draco still did, and Harry couldn’t force Draco to trust him all of a sudden or forcefully bring him into the Gryffindor Kingdom without telling him where they were going.

He was about to suggest going back to the border when Draco replied, “Alright-” Harry stopped at that, his eyes growing wide. “-I will.”

“You will?” Harry stared at Draco unbelievably. His heart raced slightly as he felt Draco’s eyes flutter open then close, his eyelashes brushing Harry’s hand.

“Just don’t make me regret it, Potter,” Draco snapped with a scowl.

Harry smiled at that and they kept on walking.

Soon enough, Harry stopped and took his hand off of Draco’s eyes. “You can open your eyes now,” he said.

A gasp fell from Draco’s lips and a look of awe shown on his face. “Is this why you asked to meet me here so late into the night?”

Harry had brought him over to an open field. It was a beautiful location where the darkened sky was completely in contrast with the almost white moon and the silvery stars at this time of the night.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “I always come here when I feel overwhelmed or lost and confused. Looking at the moon and the stars in the sky makes me feel calm and grounded somehow.”

Draco looked over at Harry and nodded his head at him. “I used to stargaze with mother and father when I was a child. Mother would show me all of the constellations and tell me about them, and she used to make up stories and name each star in the sky.”

“Really?” Harry asked, as they both lay down to look up at the sky.

Draco turned his face slightly in Harry’s direction. “My parents are quite fond of stars and their constellations, Potter. Why else would they name me after one?”

“Oh,” Harry’s expression turned a bit embarrassed, “I almost forgot about that.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “With a name like Harry, I am not surprised.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, elbowing Draco with a hint of a smile on his face. “I like my name.”

“That actually hurt, Potter,” Draco muttered as he rubbed at his ribs, “and I never said your name wasn’t nice. It’s just a bit too commonplace.”

Harry smiled at that, focusing his attention on the stars for several moments before turning to face Draco. “I wanted to bring you here as a thank you,” he said.

“A thank you for what exactly?” Draco angled his body towards Potter, confused.

“For teaching me how to catch the fish from the river in my hands-” Draco looked even more confused, so Harry continued to explain “-and for making me care.”

At this, a flash of understanding hit Draco and he nodded his head. “Of course, Potter. Anytime.” _Anything for you, Potter. Anything._

_I would do anything for you, Draco. Anything._

* * *

 

“Look,” Draco said, tracing the stars in the sky with his finger, “that is Ursa Minor.”

Harry shifted a little closer to Draco, squinting up at the sky. “Wait, can you show me that one again?”

Sighing to himself, Draco moved towards Harry. He had been showing the other Prince all of the constellations, introducing their names and locations to Harry and explaining what their names meant.

“Here,” he said, holding Harry’s face in his hand to tilt and angle it so that he could see the constellation perfectly. “You see that?” he asked, pointing to the group of stars that joined together to make Ursa Minor.

“Yes, I see it now,” Harry declared happily, and Draco smiled until Harry turned to him and said, “but I don’t really understand how that can be a little bear.”

Draco and Harry had laid down for a while after they had gotten there, just looking up at the stars and the moon to relax, but then Harry had started pointing out weird shapes that the stars made in the sky and Draco had asked if he wanted to find out about the different types of constellations that existed in the sky. Harry had replied with a yes, of course, and they had sat up so that they could clearly see the stars.

They had started off sitting an appropriate distance away from each other and had somehow ended up with their sides almost touching and their faces a hair’s breadth away from each other. So with Harry facing Draco at that moment, his expression sincere and tone expectant, Draco struggled to listen to what Harry was saying and string words together to give him a proper response.

He could not seem to take his eyes away from Harry’s lips, no matter how hard he tried. Draco knew that it was completely off-limits to even think of kissing his rival, let alone actually consider doing it, but he could not stop and could not help himself.

Harry noticed the sudden change in Draco, and realised that he had edged too close to him. The space between their lips could be counted in inches and all Harry wanted to do in that moment was to cross that distance. He wanted to feel those lips, soft and sweet against his, he wanted to kiss Draco. He looked up into Draco’s eyes, his heart racing as he thought of actually doing it, shortening the gap between them. His eyes flickered upwards, meeting Draco’s with a question in his mind.

Draco looked into them, several scenarios going through his head, thoughts of how things could end badly not just between the Princes but their Kingdoms. Harry must have noticed the unsurety in Draco’s expressions because he tilted his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed as he chewed on his lip. The question running through his mind became extremely obvious as his eyes were drawn to Draco’s lips again. Draco could not seem to look anywhere else either, his mind screaming at him to kiss the other prince. So he pushed all thoughts out of his head and decided to live in the moment.

He made sure he had Harry’s attention and gave a quick nod of his head. Harry’s eyes seemed to widen in disbelief before lowering down to his lips again, chewing harder. Draco swallowed heavily at the movement of Harry’s eyes, feeling like he was having heart palpitations at the sudden increase of his heart rate.

Harry finally let out a breath, letting go of his own bottom lip and wanting to latch onto Draco’s instead. He took a deep breath, eyes flicking to Draco to confirm that he was okay with it, and then he leaned forwards.

Their lips brushed softly, tentatively at first until their eyes slowly closed and lips parted to slide against each other’s. Harry’s hand reached into Draco’s smooth and silky hair as another one gripped tightly onto his collar whilst Draco’s hands cupped Harry’s face trying to guide them gently into the kiss.

They broke apart, both breathless and flushed from the kiss. A blush crept up Draco’s face and as if to make up for it, he gave Harry a disapproving glare. “I had warned you not to touch my clothes, Potter. You seem to have forgotten my threat.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. “I might have. What exactly did you say the consequences were going to be?” He asked with a hint of a challenge laced in his tone.

“You will find out if you try to touch my clothes again,” Draco replied, about to stand up. He was stopped, however, by Harry’s hand pulling at his collar so that Draco’s face was close to his.

“I just did,” Harry said, his eyes blazing, “so what are you going to do about it?”

“There are a lot of things that I can do Potter,” Draco said, struggling to control himself and to keep his tone calm and collected. “I shall promise you that you will not enjoy them at all.”

“Well how about you just kiss me right now, and we will sort out what else you can do to me later?” Harry suggested and they both leaned in to kiss each other again.

This time, it was anything but sweet. They both angled their faces to the sides, lips parting completely and tongues intertwining. Draco’s hands wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him even as Harry wrapped his own around Draco’s neck, wanting to kiss him deeply and more passionately.

As the night came to an end and the sun slowly rose up from the horizon and they kept kissing, _maybe_ , they thought, _maybe, we aren’t enemies, or rivals or acquaintances, or even friends. Maybe we are something more._

**Author's Note:**

> I started off this fic only intending for it to be the kiss that was being consented to non-verbally, but since this is a story about two princes who thought they were supposed to be enemies and then turned out not to be, I think there is a constant question of consent in both the prince’s minds. Should I do this? Is it okay if I do that? Will the prince mind? Or sometimes, they think of consent after they have done the thing, like maybe the fact that they should have asked for the other’s permission or maybe something was a bad idea and it might be making the other prince uncomfortable. I like to think that there are undertones of that, and in other places, they do ask for permission.


End file.
